


snowflake

by mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)



Series: Babbufic [8]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, babbufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/pseuds/mysticmjolnir
Summary: Thor and Loki's son arrives





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thow and Loki

“THOWDINSON!”

thow stopped making his snowraven and stood up. loki had gone to practice his magic an hour ago and left thor to practice snow sculptures on his own. thor liked making snowravens, because he could always just look up and see one of his papa’s ravens sitting nearby and check his snowraven looked right. also, later he and loki could practice throwing snowballs at them.

“THOWDINSON!”

thor followed his hubband’s shrieks indoors, wondering what was the matter. “i coming hubband!” he called, hoping that loki was alright.

“THOWDINSON COME QUICK EGG IS HATCH THOWDINSONNNNNN!”

thor quickly hurried into loki’s treasure room and found loki crouched over the nest they had built for their dragon egg. it was made from several of thor’s cloaks, with twigs, feathers, shiny beads and one of odin’s old leather eyepatches all woven in. in the centre was the egg, with one of loki’s oldest coats lovingly tucked around it.

loki clutched at thor’s sleeve and dragged him forward. “hush, thowdinson!” he whispered. “egg is hatch! see, he try to get out.”

leaning over, thor could see that the egg was trembling and rolling from side to side, with tiny cracks were appearing at the top. thor’s heart suddenly started beating very hard, and he grabbed loki’s hand tightly. “i see hubband,” he whispered back. “should we helps?”

“no, hubband,” said loki wisely. “he musts leave egg himselfs, or we mights hurt him.”

“okay hubband,” said thor.

it took hours for the baby dragon to crack through its eggshell, and as he watched, huddled with loki, thor felt himself overcome with emotion after so many months of waiting for his son to arrive. as the baby finally flopped out into the nest in a tired, soggy heap he took a huge sniff and picked up the edge of his cape to scrub his eyes.

“hubband, are you cry?” asked loki.

“no,” said thor.

“good me neithers,” said loki, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

they put the baby dragon in a warm bath to clean him and patted him dry with a clean cloth. thor picked the bits of shell out of the nest and then loki carried him very carefully and laid him back down. then they sat down and watched again as he stumbled around the nest with his tiny webbed feet, making happy little dragon cheeps.

“what his name?” asked loki. thor frowned – they had talked about this a lot but they had never agreed.

“his name thowdragonson,” said thor, reaching out and petting thowdragonson’s little scarlet neck with one finger. thowdragonson cheeped in reply.

“that his other name,” argued loki. “he need name from me too. also, shoulds be dragonthowson.”  
thor sighed. “what you call him then?”

“i, um, i call him…..snowflake,” said loki. “yes, snowflake. because i like snowflake.”

“snowflake thowdragonson,” said thor, smiling. “that his name. prince snowflake thowdragonson. is good name. tomorrows you is meets your uncles, and yours grandparent. but today is just us yous papas.”

prince snowflake thowdragon snuggled into his papa’s coat and went to sleep. after a little discussion, his parents decided that naptime was a very good idea and made their own pillow nest beside him, and all three princes slept until it was time for tea.


End file.
